New Years 2007!
by LoveAkito
Summary: Ever wondered what new years is really like for the Sohmas?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ok __here's A New One. I was Watching Fruits Basket again and thought "Hey I bet new years are really funny" So I decided to write up wat I think happens…_

**New Years 2007!**

Yuki woke in shock from a big bang from downstairs. He slipped his blue slippers on as fast as he could and opened the door to see Kyo fly by in his robe. Yuki looked at Kyo for a second and then followed him downstairs he saw Kyo trip over the belt on his robe and fall down the stairs Yuki stopped and started laughing at him hysterically before tripping and landing on him, Kyo yelped in pain and hit Yuki on the head "Damn Rat!".

"What happened?" Shigure asked with Tohru behind him.

Yuki stood in embarrassment with his hand over his face. He turned to Kyo and said mockingly "I know Kyo going down the stairs takes soooo much brain work". Kyo jumped up and gave Yuki a dirty look.

"Anyway what was the banging about Shigure?" Yuki asked

"Oh yeah I remember now it's the 29th December today! We get to go to the main house yay!" Shigure sang while dancing.

Yuki and Kyo stood their in hate. They hated new years and when new years came it meant seeing Akito.

…Later that night…

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure stood outside the door to the main house took a deep breath and entered the house. Upon opening the door they saw Haru standing there they all walked forward in a line as Haru attached himself firmly onto Yuki. Not long after they met Hiro and Kisa standing together but not close enough to anger Akito. Hiro looked at them all with a disguised look on his face "You could have dressed up a bit" he snarled at them. "Cockily Little Brat!" Kyo shouted with his fist in the air. Shigure smiled at them and skipped away to Hatori's office, leaving Kyo and Yuki yelling at Hiro.

Kyo yelled for about 5 minutes until he heard a familiar bang. His eyes went wide and he looked for somewhere to hide. Yuki smiled and said "1…2…3…" and all the sudden Kagura came out of the darkness "KYO MY LOVE!" she screamed chasing him around the front area of the main house. Yuki sighed as he noticed Hatori, Ayame and Shigure standing there Ayame and Shigure were grinning happily holding hands while Hatori looked like he had been picked to baby sit 2 children. Yuki rolled his eyes as Ayame ran up to him "Yuki! Look at my new dress its sooo totally cool I'm going to ask Akito to wear it!" Yuki smiled evilly looking at the pink dress with blue ribbons hanging and little yellow flowers printed on the fabric along with the frilly collar. "Why don't you go ask Akito now before he put his suit on ready" "Ok" Ayame said while dashing into the main house to find Akito.

"Let's go in then and see the spectacular shows before the banquet before were late" Shigure yelled and ran into the main house.

_Disclaimer: Hi again ppl yes I have a new story this one will be a lot shorter than my last one but oh well I guess that's better! Bye_


	2. Announcements And The Ceremonial Dance

_Disclaimer: Plz 4give me I have put my concentration onto my other story the last couple of days so I will concentrate on this again. Oh I may not update 2mara cuz I will be in Wales so I may no have time but if I do I WILL update!_

**New Years 2007!**

_Chapter 2 – The announcements and ceremonial dance_

After about 1 hour everybody had been announced and was seated when Ayame came in quietly and sat next to Shigure. Shigure turned to notice Ayame had a black eye, Shigure pulled a face and asked

"What happened?"

"Akito didn't like my dress" Ayame whined with tears in his eyes

Shigure frowned, then smiled and said

"I like them!"

Ayame smiled at Shigure and they hugged. Just at that moment the room went dark and Ritsu came on the stage while Akito made his way to the front seat next to Hatori in front of the stage. Akito whined when he noticed Ritsu was doing the announcement. Akito knew this wasn't going to go well. Ritsu put his hand around the microphone and attempted to remove it from the stand but it was a little harder than he had thought, so he tugged it harder until it came out and flew across the stage. Ritsu then shot his head back and looked at the audience and started crying

"SORRY!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. As Hiro came on the stage and gave Ritsu the microphone back, Ritsu smiled and took the microphone as Hiro ran off the stage.

Ritsu tried talking in the microphone but it was no longer working after the damage of being thrown across the stage.

Akito sighed and pulled a face. He leaned over to Hatori and whispered

"I said you could choose who could do the announcements but I thought you were smart enough to not choose Ritsu"

Hatori then leaned to Akito and whispered back

"He begged to do it so I thought it may not be as bad" Akito giggled at Hatori's stupidity and looked back at Ritsu who was still trying to talk down a broken microphone.

Hiro came back onto the stage and gave Ritsu a new microphone. Ritsu smiled as he put the microphone to his mouth, he then started his speech

"Hi everyone how ya'll?"

Akito raised an eyebrow and noticed a servant walk past he pulled their jacket and asked for a few bottles of wine.

"Ok I have been asked to announce the member of the family who will perform the new years dance today it is…" Ritsu changed cards and dropped them all on the ground. He started panicking again, as Akito took a mouthful of the wine and started refilling it again.

Ritsu found the right card and said

"I'm soo sorry, I have wasted part off all you people's life and now you will never get that BACK I'M SORRY I REALLY AM…" Ritsu said getting louder and crying.

"GET ON WITH IT!!" Akito shouted getting a little drunk

"Oh I'm sorry Akito I know I'm useless and I shouldn't even know you let alone be related to you" Ritsu shouted yelling

Akito gave him a nasty look and Ritsu got scared and spat out

"KISA!" and he ran off the stage crying.

Kisa then came on the stage and started the dance as Akito relaxed in his seat.

_Disclaimer: I know this was short but I thought of the idea but didn't think much into it, the next chapter should be longer!_


	3. The Great Hall

Disclaimer: hello again people

_Disclaimer: hello again people! Sorry it took me soooo long to update again, I just keep forgetting about this story, silly me! Oh well!_

**New Years 2007**

_Chapter 3 – The Great Hall_

All the Sohma's got up and left the hall after Kisa had finished the ceremonial dance. They all made their way to the bigger hall where the New Year's banquet was being held. All dressed highly. Kyo looked up and watch them from the floor. Akito specifically looked at Kyo to smile that she was glad he wasn't there and walked past as the other Sohma's looked a little sad he couldn't join them. They made their way to the bigger hall where two off the staff were standing upfront the doors. The waited for everyone to arrive and then opened the great doors to reveal a beautiful room. The room was huge and quiet. There was a big painting on a wall of the Sohma's in their animal forms making their way to the banquet. Everyone accept the cat. Everybody sat upon the big table in the middle of the room. The God at the top of the table (of course). Then the rat, being so close to the god. The dog, the cow, etc. They all sat and ate politely keeping their eye on Akito every now and again. It didn't matter if it was new years; if Akito wanted to throw a tantrum he'd do it. After a while it turned to Shigure to make a commotion as he began to miss behave. Akito was quite well drugged by Hatori so he wasn't getting that angry. Hatori was just worried about the fact the tablets wouldn't last long enough and Akito would throw a tantrum at the instant the medication would wear off. Akito sat at the top of the table half conscious while the other talked and laughed while trying to calm Shigure.

Shigure was like a child, if people were around he needed to show off and get attention which when everyone was scared and Akito's medication wearing off this was a dangerous game to play. Even Ayame, Shigure's partner in crime was quiet and sat still. Although he was weary of eating as he wanted to be a size 0, which he told everyone that night. Yuki remained his quiet self trying to keep his eye on Akito without Akito noticing. Hatori watched both Akito and Ayame. Haru watched Shigure and was laughing. Kisa and Hiro stayed quiet yet stayed amused watching Shigure. Ritsu and the others just stayed still and as quiet as they possible could. As Kyo slept on the floor bored and depressed. New years were the biggest night that he felt different and alone.

_Disclaimer: yes I know its small again, but I got to wait for the right moment for Akito to throw a tantrum! It will be soon don't worry…_


End file.
